marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil: Red Thread
"Justice is blind in Hell's Kitchen. Illuminate its mysteries with the Daredevil Red Thread investigation board." "The investigation grows deeper. More connections have been discovered in the underbelly of Hell’s Kitchen" Daredevil: Red Thread is a website created for the promotion of the first season of Daredevil. It is based on the board with the investigation that Ben Urich conducted to connect the different players in Hell's Kitchen. On the board various names of key figures from the TV series were placed in a orderly formation. For each character the name was either written on a photo or a playcard, when a card or photo was related to one of the characters on the board, they would be connected with a piece of tape between them. Having the most connections, Wilson Fisk was placed at the top-middle of the board and was represented by a diamond king playing card. The masked vigilante, better known as Daredevil, was portrayed as a jack heart playing card, with the head on the topside colored black in the form of a mask. General Board Behind each card or photo on the board, a small collection of pictures, gifs and videoclips of the person of interest could be viewed. There are in total 113 unique pictures, 60 gifs and 6 videoclips. Each of these items had a small note, related to the characters as seen on the item. By viewing the items on the investigation board even more video's could be unlocked: - Video 1 is unlocked after 41 items viewed. Charlie Cox on Matt Murdock. - Video 2 is unlocked after 99 items viewed. Fight scenes revealed. - Video 3 is unlocked after 180 items viewed. Fighting Styles. With only 179 items on the board, it is impossible to unlock the 3rd video. However, the video's can be seen via the above links. Cards Card01-Anatoly.jpg Card02-Armand Tully.jpg Card05-Confederated Global Investments.jpg Card06-Detective Blake.jpg Card07-Detective Hoffman.jpg Card09-Fisk.jpg Card14-Kitchen Cabs.jpg Card15-Landman and Zack.jpg Card20-Masked Vigilante.jpg Card22-Nelson and Murdock.jpg Card24-Prohashka.jpg Card25-Silver and Brent.jpg Card28-The Russians.jpg Card29-Triads.jpg Card31-Union Allied.jpg Card33-Veles Taxi.jpg Card34-Vladimir.jpg Card35-Wesley.jpg Card36-Westmeyer Holt Contracting.jpg Card37-Yakuza.jpg Photographs Card03-Ben Urich.jpg Card04-Claire Temple.jpg Card08-Elena Cardenas.jpg Card10-Foggy Nelson.jpg Global Art Takeover.png Card12-John Healy.jpg Card13-Karen Page.jpg Card16-Leland Owlsley.jpg Card17-Madame Gao.jpg Card18-Marci Stahl.jpg Card19-Marlene Vistain.jpg Card21-Matt Murdock.jpg Card23-Nobu.jpg Card26-Stick.jpg Card27-Stuart Schmidt and Joseph Pike.jpg Card30-Turk.jpg Card32-Vanessa Marianna.jpg Items After each card on the general board you could find images, gifs and video's. When mutiple persons were displayed on a image you could find them under mutiple cards. However, to avoid seeing the same picture over and over. The list below only shows each picture once. Anatoly Gif 01-DRT-Anatoly.gif|No one seems to know where Anatoly is. Last seen getting into a car with Wesley. File 01-DDRedthread -Anatoly -The Russians.jpg|I heard he did some time in some prison in Siberia. Only the toughest survive those places. File 02-DDRedthread -Anatoly -Vladimir -The Russians.jpg|I hear the Russians are helping fill the vacuum left by Rigoletto’s “retirement”. Ben Urich File 01-DDRedthread -Ben Urich -Fisk.jpg|Ben Urich is getting dangerously close to becoming part of his own story. File 02-DDRedthread -Ben Urich.jpg|Ben Urich’s been meeting up with his old informants, asking a lot of questions. File 03-DDRedthread -Ben Urich -Karen Page -The Russians -Yakuza -Daredevil.jpg|It’s hard to know who’s targeting Fisk when so many people have something against him. The Russians? The Yakuza? The masked vigilante? File 04-DDRedthread -Ben Urich.jpg|Someone at the Bulletin seems to be making sure that Ben Urich’s article will never see the light of day. File 05-DDRedthread -Ben Urich.jpg|Even if Ben figures out who’s at the center of the trouble in Hell’s Kitchen, seems like his editor won’t let him publish the story. File 06-DDRedthread -Ben Urich -Karen Page.jpg|Does Ben Urich think Karen Page has a story for him? File 07-DDRedthread -Ben Urich -Detective Blake -Detective Hoffman.jpg|Saw Ben Urich reporting on the hostage situation, no doubt trying to see what he can find out. File 08-DDRedthread -Ben Urich.jpg|Urich’s the only reporter who seems to realize there’s one key player at the center of Hell’s Kitchen’s crime scene. Claire Temple Gif 01-DRT-Claire Temple.gif|Why did the masked vigilante need medical advice this time? Connections DRT.jpg|Video Clip She was seen carrying the masked vigilante, bleeding, into her apartment. File 02-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg|The masked vigilante seems to trust Claire Temple. Are they working together? Gif 02-DRT-Claire Temple.gif|How much does Claire know about the man under the mask? File 03-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg|She’s putting herself in danger to protect him. Why? File 04-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Matt Murdock -Daredevil.jpg|I’m starting to think Claire Temple knows who the vigilante behind the mask really is. File 05-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg|Spotted late at night - Claire having a serious rooftop conversation with the masked vigilante. File 06-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg|How much does she know about the man in the black mask? Detective Blake File 01-DDRedthread -Detective Blake.jpg|Blake took charge at the hostage situation. Is he one of the cops on Fisk’s payroll? File 02-DDRedthread -Detective Blake -Daredevil.jpg|How did the masked vigilante get into Detective Blake’s hospital room unnoticed? File 03-DDRedthread -Detective Blake -Detective Hoffman -The Russians.jpg|Seems like half the NYPD is working for Fisk these days. Detective Hoffman File 01-DDRedthread -Detective Hoffman -Detective Blake.jpg|Detective Blake’s death seems mighty suspicious. I think Hoffman was involved. File 02-DDRedthread -Detective Hoffman -Fisk.jpg|Heard that Fisk has been meeting with one of the cops he “owns”. Elena Cardenas File 01-DDRedthread -Elena Cardenas -Karen Page -Westmeyer Holt Contracting -Confederated Global Investments.jpg|Thugs from Westmeyer-Holt are strong-arming tenants out of their apartments. Are they a subsidiary of Confederated Global? File 02-DDRedthread -Elena Cardenas -Foggy Nelson -Nelson and Murdock -Armand Tully -Westmeyer Holt Contracting.jpg|Elena Cardenas is Nelson and Murdock’s latest client. Her landlord, Armand Tully, wants his rent-controlled tenants out - and will use men with sledgehammers to get what he wants. Fisk Gif 01-DRT-Fisk.gif|People say that Fisk’s not afraid to get his hands dirty. File 01-DDRedthread -Fisk -Daredevil.jpg|It seems like there’s only room for either Fisk or the masked vigilante in Hell’s Kitchen. Gif 02-DRT-Fisk.gif|I’ve heard people say that when Fisk gets angry, his strength is incredible. File 02-DDRedthread -Fisk -Vanessa Marianna.jpg|Why was Wilson Fisk so concerned about the hostage situation? Was he involved? File 03-DDRedthread -Fisk.jpg|If Fisk has been spending so much time with Vanessa, does that mean she knows his secrets? File 04-DDRedthread -Fisk -Wesley -Leland Owlsley -Vanessa Marianna -Confederated Global Investments.jpg|Fisk must have some connection to Confederated Global - the guy who put Nelson and Murdock on retainer for Confederated Global was standing behind him at his press conference. Connections DRT.jpg|Video Clip How far is Fisk prepared to go to get what he wants? File 05-DDRedthread -Fisk -Vanessa Marianna.jpg|It seems Fisk is interested in more than just the art. File 06-DDRedthread -Fisk Wesley -Anatoly.jpg|Dead bodies seem to have a habit of turning up wherever Fisk has been. Foggy Nelson Gif 01-DRT-Foggy Nelson.gif|Hell’s Kitchen is a dangerous place these days. File 01-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock.jpg|Foggy Nelson thinks Matt Murdock has been keeping secrets from him. File 02-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Ben Urich -Daredevil -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|Ben Urich’s collaborating with Nelson and Murdock now. They should make a powerful team. Gif 02-DRT-Foggy Nelson.gif|Heard some thugs from Westmeyer-Holt started on Karen and Foggy - someone really doesn’t like their investigation. Gif 03-DRT-Foggy Nelson.gif|Does Foggy Nelson know the true identity of the masked vigilante? File 03-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock.jpg|Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock seem to have had a major falling out. Is their partnership already over? Gif 04-DRT-Foggy Nelson.gif|It’s not the first time Nelson and Murdock’s new client has had a run-in with the law. File 04-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Matt Murdock -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|Matt Murdock always said he’d only defend the innocent. So why is he taking Healy as a client? File 05-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|I’ve heard rumors that at least one jury member in the Healy case isn’t as impartial as they appear. File 06-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson -John Healy -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|Looks like Nelson and Murdock are representing the bowling ball murderer. Gif 05-DRT-Foggy Nelson.gif|What does Nelson have up his sleeve? File 07-DDRedthread -Foggy Nelson.jpg|I’ve heard rumors that the new lawyers in town know a thing or two about how to work a connection. Global Art Takeover File 01-DDRedthread -Daredevilart.jpg|12 international artists. 12 murals. Created in collaboration with Netflix and Marvel in celebration of the new Netflix Original Series and Street Level Hero from Hell’s Kitchen: “Marvel’s Daredevil.” John Healy File 01-DDRedthread -John Healy.jpg|Cops were called to Whitestone Lanes last night. Why did Healy give himself up so easily? Gif 01-DRT-John Healy.gif|Never knew bowling could get so nasty. File 02-DDRedthread -John Healy -Daredevil.jpg|Some folks are saying Healy killed himself, just after a run in with the masked vigilante. Karen Page File 01-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Ben Urich.jpg|Ben Urich’s wife seems to be getting worse. At least he has Karen to confide in. File 02-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Wesley.jpg|Karen Page seems different. How far did she go to defend herself from Wesley? File 03-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Matt Murdock.jpg|Karen Page was spotted bringing a “get well” balloon to Matt Murdock’s apartment. Wonder what he’s recovering from. File 04-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Farnum.jpg|One of my sources told me a prisoner was attacked in jail last night. Must investigate further. File 05-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Ben Urich -Union Allied -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|Do Nelson and Murdock know their new hire is meeting up with a reporter from the Bulletin? File 06-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Foggy Nelson -Westmeyer Holt Contracting.jpg|Foggy and Karen were seen helping fix up the damage the thugs from Westmeyer-Holt caused to Mrs. Cardenas’ apartment. File 07-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Union Allied.jpg|Why do Union Allied’s lawyers want a meeting with Karen Page? File 08-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Ben Urich -Union Allied.jpg|Karen Page bid on office equipment from the Union Allied liquidation at an auction - watched by Ben Urich. Coincidence? File 09-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Union Allied.jpg|Heard Karen Page was brought into the precinct but never booked, despite being caught red-handed – story there? File 10-DDRedthread -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Nelson and Murdock -Union Allied.jpg|Murdock may know more about the case than he’s letting on. File 11-DDRedthread -Karen Page.jpg|She wasn’t charged with anything – but is she worried about some kind of retribution? Gif 01-DRT-Karen Page.gif|She really seems to believe the masked vigilante is a good guy. But why? Is she right? Gif 02-DRT-Karen Page.gif|Can the masked vigilante be trusted? Gif 03-DRT-Karen Page.gif|Apparently Karen Page was offered six months salary if she agreed to stay silent about Union Allied. Landman & Zack File 01-DDRedthread -Landman and Zack -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Foggy Nelson -Armand Tully -Marci Stahl.jpg|I hear that Landman and Zack represent Armand Tully. Isn’t that where Nelson and Murdock interned? Leland Owlsley File 01-DDRedthread -Leland Owlsley -Fisk -Daredevil.jpg|Why is Fisk having a special suit made for Leland Owlsley? Gif 01-DRT-Leland Owlsley.gif|The masked vigilante recently confronted Leland Owlsley. Is he the one who’s been moving money around for Fisk? File 02-DDRedthread -Leland Owlsley -Wesley.jpg|What do Wesley and Owlsley want from each other? File 03-DDRedthread -Leland Owlsley.jpg|What is his connection to all this? File 04-DDRedthread -Leland Owlsley -Union Allied.jpg|Are these guys capitalizing on The Incident, or are they helping heal the city? Madame Gao File 01-DDRedthread -Madame Gao -Fisk.jpg|They say Madame Gao is the only one Fisk truly respects. File 02-DDRedthread -Madame Gao -Triads.jpg|People are saying that Madame Gao is the one who controls the Triads. File 03-DDRedthread -Madame Gao -Fisk.jpg|Madame Gao and Fisk meet in some real private places. Whatever business they’re doing, they’re certainly trying to keep it quiet. Gif 01-DRT-Madame Gao.gif|Just what kind of operation is Madame Gao running? File 04-DDRedthread -Madame Gao.jpg|What’s her part in all this? Marci Stahl File 01-DDRedthread -Marci Stahl -Foggy Nelson.jpg|Foggy Nelson going to Marci Stahl for help? It must be serious. File 02-DDRedthread -Marci Stahl -Foggy Nelson -Landman and Zack -Armand Tully.jpg|It’s been a long time since this pair have seen each other. And they didn’t part on friendly terms. Now they’re representing opposing clients in that eviction case. File 03-DDRedthread -Marci Stahl -Foggy Nelson -Landman and Zack -Armand Tully.jpg|Turns out that Marci Stahl is one of the lawyers representing Armand Tully - and she has a history with Foggy Nelson. Marlene Vistain File 01-DDRedthread -Marlene Vistain.jpg|Turns out Wilson Fisk has a mother at St. Benézet nursing home. And Karen and Ben have been asking her questions. File 02-DDRedthread -Marlene Vistain -Fisk.jpg|Fisk was seen ushering his mother out of town. He really must be afraid that bad times are coming. Masked Vigilante Connections DRT.jpg|Video Clip It seems like the masked vigilante uses some very creative weapons. Gif 01-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Heard Vladimir took a real beating from the masked vigilante. File 01-DDRedthread -Daredevil -Fisk.jpg|Wish I could have heard what Fisk and the masked vigilante were talking about during the hostage situation. Gif 02-DRT-Daredevil.gif|The masked vigilante is the only one in Hell’s Kitchen who doesn’t seem scared of Fisk. Gif 03-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Sparks are flying down by the docks in Hell’s Kitchen. Gif 04-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Several women have reported that a man named Turk was involved in their kidnapping. Gif 05-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Why has she taken him in? Gif 06-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Women came into the police station, saying that a masked man had saved them from kidnappers. File 02-DDRedthread -Daredevil -Clair Temple -The Russians.jpg|People who mess with the masked vigilante really get hung out to dry. Gif 07-DRT-Daredevil.gif|They were searching for weapons - to attack or defend? Gif 08-DRT-Daredevil.gif|The man in black is playing a dangerous game. Gif 09-DRT-Daredevil.gif|He knows how to fight. People are saying he takes huge amounts of punishment, but never backs down. File 03-DDRedthread -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg|Did the masked vigilante really throw one of the Russians out of a window and live to tell the tale? Gif 10-DRT-Daredevil.gif|I hear the vigilante’s been making life hell for the Russians. Connections DRT.jpg|Video Clip The masked vigilante seems to find out things he should have no way of knowing. Gif 11-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Seems like the masked vigilante has got himself a new outfit. Connections DRT.jpg|Video Clip This is his city now. Gif 12-DRT-Daredevil.gif|My sources say the masked vigilante gave Fisk a real beating. Gif 13-DRT-Daredevil.gif|The masked vigilante is fighting in the streets near Karen Page’s apartment. Gif 14-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Heard about a disturbance late at night at Karen Page’s apartment. Vigilante related? Gif 15-DRT-Daredevil.gif|One thing we know for sure about the masked vigilante - he’s not afraid of heights. Gif 16-DRT-Daredevil.gif|Sometimes it seems like he can hear the entire city. Matt Murdock Gif 01-DRT-Matt Murdock.gif|Matt Murdock didn’t seem too happy when Wilson Fisk showed up at Vanessa’s gallery. File 01-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock.jpg|Matt Murdock’s been talking with his priest a lot lately. Guess his Catholicism isn’t lapsed after all. File 02-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock -Clair Temple.jpg|Claire Temple seems to know Matt Murdock rather intimately. File 03-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg|Matt Murdock has been spotted hanging out at Fogwell’s gym after hours a lot recently. File 04-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock -Fisk -Vanessa Marianna.jpg|Is it really a coincidence that two men on opposite sides of a case were in the same gallery at the same time - or is Matt Murdock investigating Fisk? File 05-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock -Clair Temple -The Russians -Veles Taxi.jpg|Does Santino know where the Russians have taken Claire? Gif 02-DRT-Matt Murdock.gif|There is no way Matt Murdock can lose at this trial. File 06-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock.jpg|Murdock seems to have intuition well beyond his years. Gif 03-DRT-Matt Murdock.gif|A source tells me he’s been working out at Fogwell’s Gym. File 07-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock.jpg|What does the son of Battlin’ Jack Murdock need to confess? File 08-DDRedthread -Matt Murdock -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|Matt Murdock wants to use the proper legal channels to change the world. Guess that means he doesn’t approve of what the masked vigilante does then… Nelson & Murdock Gif 01-DRT-Nelson and Murdock.gif|Nelson and Murdock are feeling real proud of their new sign. File 01-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Karen Page.jpg|Foggy Nelson’s been spending a lot of time at Josie’s bar with Karen Page. File 02-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg|Nelson and Murdock are making it official with a sign. Gif 02-DRT-Nelson and Murdock.gif|Nelson and Murdock haven’t wasted any time getting a client for their new practice. File 03-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg|Turns out the new law firm in the Kitchen is run by two local boys – they grew up here. File 04-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Elena Cardenas -Armand Tully.jpg|Another new client for Nelson and Murdock. This one’s being forced out of her building by her landlord, Armand Tully. File 05-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg|Two lawyers mysteriously showed up at the precinct not long after Karen Page was detained. File 06-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson -Karen Page -Wesley -Confederated Global Investments.jpg|Heard Confederated Global have put Hell’s Kitchen’s newest law firm on retainer. Gif 03-DRT-Nelson and Murdock.gif|Nelson and Murdock are old friends as well as partners. File 07-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock.jpg|Heard two recent law grads have set up shop in the Kitchen. Gif 04-DRT-Nelson and Murdock.gif|Seems like Hell’s Kitchen’s newest law firm has its first client. File 08-DDRedthread -Nelson and Murdock -Karen Page -Matt Murdock -Foggy Nelson.jpg|Looks like things are going well at Nelson and Murdock – they’ve hired their first employee. Nobu Gif 01-DRT-Nobu.gif|The Yakuza are extensively trained in knife throwing - and right now they seem to be aiming for the masked vigilante. Gif 02-DRT-Nobu.gif|Word on the street is that the masked vigilante had a run in with a ninja dressed in red. Gif 03-DRT-Nobu.gif|Nobu and the Yakuza aren’t happy that the masked vigilante interfered with their operations down by the docks. File 01-DDRedthread -Nobu -Yakuza.jpg|It’s rumored that the Yakuza are trying to smuggle a powerful weapon into Hell’s Kitchen. File 02-DDRedthread -Nobu -Fisk -Wesley -Armand Tully -Elena Cardenas.jpg|Seems Fisk promised Nobu a certain block of Hell’s Kitchen that’s proving hard to deliver. Is this why Armand Tully is so desperate to evict Elena Cardenas? File 03-DDRedthread -Nobu -Madame Gao.jpg|Nobu and Madame Gao appear to have differing opinions about Fisk’s decisions. Gif 04-DRT-Nobu.gif|I wonder what plans Nobu has in store for Hell’s Kitchen? File 04-DDRedthread -Nobu.jpg|It seems like the masked vigilante is interfering with his business. File 05-DDRedthread -Nobu.jpg|It looks like he’s making plans that will affect Hell’s Kitchen. Prohashka File 01-DDRedthread -Mr. Prohashka -John Healy.jpg|Everyone knows Mr. Prohashka doesn’t like to be disturbed when he’s bowling. Stick Gif 01-DRT-Stick.gif|A blind man with a bow and arrow managed to wreak havoc with the Yakuza down at the docks. File 01-DDRedthread -Stick.jpg|Who is Stick reporting to? File 02-DDRedthread -Stick -Matt Murdock.jpg|Seems Stick knew Matt when he was just a kid at the orphanage - then suddenly disappeared from his life. Why? Gif 02-DRT-Stick.gif|Matt Murdock and Stick clearly have some unresolved issues. Stuart Schmidt & Joseph Pike File 01-DDRedthread -Stuart Schmidt and Joseph Pike - Karen Page -Westmeyer Holt Contracting.jpg|Stuart Schmidt and Joseph Pike of Westmeyer-Holt haven’t been seen in Hell’s Kitchen lately. Wonder where they’ve gone. The Russians Gif 01-DRT-The Russians.gif|The masked vigilante is jumping on the problem of the Russians. Gif 02-DRT-The Russians.gif|It’s as if the masked vigilante knows where all the Russian hideouts are. But how could he? Connections DRT.jpg|Video Clip The masked vigilante took on half a dozen Russians - and rescued a missing kid. Watch the whole scene now in Marvel’s Daredevil, only on Netflix! Gif 03-DRT-The Russians.gif|All of the Russian’s hideouts were blown up recently. The papers are saying the masked vigilante is responsible. Is he? File 02-DDRedthread -The Russians -Anatoly -Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir and Anatoly didn’t just take flowers to the hospital - why the epinephrine? File 01-DDRedthread -The Russians -Claire Temple.jpg|Was the man knocking on Claire’s door really a cop? Gif 04-DRT-The Russians.gif|The masked man took down an entire crew at the docks. Gif 05-DRT-The Russians.gif|What are the masked vigilante’s intentions? Turk File 01-DDRedthread -Turk -Wesley -Russians.jpg|I hear that Turk is no longer working for the Russians. File 02-DDRedthread -Turk -Daredevil.jpg|This isn’t the first time Turk and the masked vigilante have crossed paths. Gif 01-DRT-Turk.gif|There have been disturbances recorded down by the docks. File 03-DDRedthread -Turk.jpg|A mysterious man was seen buying guns down by the docks. Gif 02-DRT-Turk.gif|Word on the street is the Russians are running a human trafficking ring down by the docks in Hell’s Kitchen. Triads Gif 01-DRT-Triads.gif|Madame Gao’s factory produces a very specialized product - and the masked vigilante seems keep to destroy it. Gif 02-DRT-Triads.gif|How did Madame Gao get to control the Triads? And why are all her workers blind? Union Allied File 01-DDRedthread -Union Allied.jpg|Union Allied is making headlines in all the ways it never wanted. File 02-DDRedthread -Union Allied.jpg|Everything seems to lead back to Union Allied. Vanessa Marianna File 01-DDRedthread -Vanessa Marianna -Fisk.jpg|Fisk seems to be smitten with Vanessa. Rumor is, some of his “colleagues” think it’s distracting him from his work. File 02-DDRedthread -Vanessa Marianna -Fisk.jpg|It looks like things are heating up between Fisk and his new girlfriend. Gif 01-DRT-Vanessa Marianna.gif|How much does Vanessa know about what Fisk really does for a living? File 03-DDRedthread -Vanessa Marianna -Fisk.jpg|Fisk’s usually about business, but this dinner seems all pleasure. File 04-DDRedthread -Vanessa Marianna -Fisk.jpg|Fisk’s been taking his new “friend” Vanessa to the best restaurants in the city. Veles Taxi Gif 01-DRT-Veles Taxi.gif|Veles Taxi has taken over Kitchen Cabs - any relevance? File 01-DDRedthread -Velex Taxi -Kitchen Cabs -Wesley -Vladimir -Anatoly -The Russians.jpg|What kind of distribution deal was Wesley making at Veles Taxi? Vladimir File 01-DDRedthread -Vladimir -Daredevil.jpg|Vladimir might be wiser than he initially appeared. File 02-DDRedthread -Vladimir.jpg|Who is the man that ties it all together? File 03-DDRedthread -Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir’s been openly mourning the loss of his brother, Anatoly. I’m sure he’ll want revenge. But does he even know who is responsible? File 04-DDRedthread -Vladimir -Anatoly.jpg|Word is that the two brothers who control the Russians spent years in a Siberian jail cell. File 05-DDRedthread -Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir and his brother have been disagreeing about how to run their business. Wesley File 01-DDRedthread -Wesley -Leland Owlsley -Fisk.jpg|Seems like one of Fisk’s allies has betrayed him. Question is, which one? Gif 01-DRT-Wesley.gif|Is there someone controlling the crime rings in this city? File 02-DDRedthread -Wesley -Fisk.jpg|There have been rumors about a man with glasses moving around the NYC underworld. File 03-DDRedthread -Wesley -Fisk.jpg|Seems Wesley will always be supportive of Fisk, no matter what he asks him to do. Gif 02-DRT-Wesley.gif|Why is Wesley so interested in Matt Murdock and the John Healy case? Gif 03-DRT-Wesley.gif|Wesley seems to know how to take care of business for Fisk. File 04-DDRedthread -Wesley -Leland Owlsley -Vladimir -Anatoly -Nobu -Madame Gao -Union Allied -The Russians -Fisk.jpg|Word on the street is that different factions of the underworld have joined forces. Gif 04-DRT-Wesley.gif|Wesley has more than pinball on his mind. External Links *Daredevil: Red Thread Category:Promotional Campaigns